


Your Least Favorite Co-Worker

by JasonVoorhees



Series: Apex Legends coffee shop AU [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Developing Relationship, Loba and Revenant getting into fights, M/M, Rivalry, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVoorhees/pseuds/JasonVoorhees
Summary: Revenant grumps into work only to discover that the new employee is someone from his past. Meanwhile the bakery gang can't manage to get coffee for the life of them.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: Apex Legends coffee shop AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689646
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Your Least Favorite Co-Worker

**Author's Note:**

> Respawn made Revenant and Loba's backstory too depressing to be funny so I had to change it to something stupid ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Good morning, _amigo_ ,” Octane said cheerfully when Revenant dragged himself through the front doors of the Triple Take Coffee Shop. They didn’t open for ten more minutes, so Revenant made sure to lock the door behind him and give death glares to the stupid meatbags milling around outside.

“The boss wants us all in the back real quick,” Octane continued. He vaulted over the counter, knocking the straw dispenser on the floor. “Oops, I’ll get that later!” Fucking dumbass.

Revenant shuffled towards the back, deliberately going slow so everyone would have to wait. Okay, it wasn’t all deliberate. He was feeling tired. Except he couldn’t really get tired, so he shouldn’t be moving slower. His brain was tired. Or something. He’d been thinking about calling Pathfinder, since he _said_ he would, and it’s not like he didn’t _want_ to. For some goddamn reason, he really liked that MRVN. But he didn’t know what to do next. The arcade date had been the first time Revenant had gone out with somebody in… hmmm. He couldn’t even remember. Certainly not after he’d become a simulacrum. His human memories were old and vague and unreliable.

Whatever, that didn’t fucking matter. The _point_ was, he wanted to try having a relationship, but he had no fucking idea how, and he didn’t have anyone to ask for advice (not that he wanted advice from any of the idiots he knew), so he was feeling down. No, grumpy. Yeah, he was grumpy and murderous, like always. Revenant couldn’t let the skinbags notice, then they might offer sympathy or some garbage. He stalked into the breakroom, where Anita, Octane, Bloodhound, and Renee were gathered, along with some other person he didn’t even bother to glance at.

“Glad you could join us,” Anita said flatly. Revenant grunted. “Well, now that everyone’s here, I have an announcement to make.” Revenant gazed at the wall, listening but still thinking about Pathfinder. “Starting today, we’ll be offering delivery. I’ll show you how to operate the new system after this, but I’d like to introduce you all to your new co-worker.”

Revenant shifted his gaze to the extra person in the room and was surprised when his HUD pulled up a whole profile. The picture was a little girl—she was an adult now, of course—named Loba Andrade. Revenant pulled up his memory files and pinpointed how he knew her—he’d run into her on her way to school or something when she was eight and stolen her entire backpack. (It hadn’t actually had anything useful in it, so he’d thrown it in a nearby river). That explained the venomous look he was getting. “Nice to meet you all,” Loba said sweetly, which didn’t match her vile glare at all.

“You, uh, okay there?” Octane asked. “You look preeeetttty mad.”

“Just at this bastard,” Loba said, her voice dropping threateningly. “Hello, _demonio_. You stupid son of a bitch.”

Oh, she was rude. Fantastic! Now he had an excuse to be a jerk (not that he needed one). “Hi, _Loba_ ,” he said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. “It’s _lovely_ to see you again.”

“O-kay,” Anita said. “Apparently you know each other, and you seem to hate him, which I don’t think anyone is surprised about. _But—_ ” She narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger firmly at both of them, “—do _not_ start anything in front of the customers. Is that clear?”

“Clear as crystal, darling,” Loba purred, and got an unimpressed look from Anita.

“Yeah, sure, fine,” Revenant growled.

“Good,” said Anita. “So anyway, this is Loba and she’s going to be our delivery person. Now, off to the computer.” She shooed the group out of the breakroom to the order-tracking system to show them how the delivery orders worked.

After that Revenant went to open the doors up, pointedly ignoring all the glances he was getting from his co-workers. They were obviously curious as to how he and Loba knew each other, but he had no intention of telling them. They could bother her about it. He paused with his hand on the lock. Of course, if he said nothing they’d probably all end up taking her side.

Oh wait. He didn’t care. He unlocked the door and opened it, letting in the three dumbfuck skinbags who’d been milling around outside for the past ten minutes.

“You were supposed to open two minutes ago,” One of them sniffed as they trotted in.

Revenant lowered his voice to downright guttural and snarled, “Too bad.” The customer gulped and scurried away from him. Revenant stalked behind the counter and started monitoring for delivery orders. Once a few had come in, he gave the drinks to Octane because he didn’t want to see Loba’s dumb face. It worked, but had the detrimental effect of Octane seeing the delivery bike and whining to Anita.

“I could do deliveries!” Octane insisted, his voice grating on Revenant’s audio receptors. “I would be the _best_ at deliveries, Anita! Hey, hey, I’ll train Loba on how to refill the machines and make drinks and we can swap jobs, yeah? I’d totally get them done super quick…”

His insufferable chatter went on for fifteen minutes, until Anita gave up on deflecting his begging and slapped a hand down on Octane’s shoulder. She sighed deeply. “Oh, Octavio,” she said. “What in the world makes you think I’d _ever_ let you drive a company vehicle?”

Octane stared at her for several moments, hopping from one foot to the other as he thought about that. “I’ll let you know when I think of one!” he eventually declared, and (thank fucking god) shut up about it.

A little while later, Loba returned from the deliveries and marched purposefully back into the prep area. Revenant ignored her, even though he could see her looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Oh, boss,” Loba said sweetly. “I have a customer complaint to pass along.”

“Great,” Anita said with zero enthusiasm. “What is it.”

“Well, one customer ordered a vanilla caramel latte and got mint caramel.” Hah. “Another ordered a hot spiced chai and got some sort of cold chai-mango concoction. They were _very_ unhappy.”

Anita sighed. “Come on, guys. Who made those?”

“Revenant made both of them,” Loba said smugly.

“Revenant,” Anita said. “Quit fucking up the drinks.”

“Aagh,” Revenant grumbled. “We’re out of caramel.”

“No we’re not,” Octane said. “There’s a whole case in the storeroom, _compadre_.”

Revenant shrugged. “I didn’t look in the storeroom.” He hadn’t made any chai-mango concoctions, though… come to think of it, they hadn’t even gotten any chai orders yet today. So Loba just made that up. Trying to sabotage him, eh? That wouldn’t work, because he was more than happy take credit for extra fuckery. “And the mango tea was right next to the black tea and I didn’t care which was which.” Revenant smirked as Loba’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

Anita jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “Office. Now.”

Loba narrowed her eyes at him as he followed Anita. He sneered back at her.

Once they were in the office, Anita shut the door and crossed her arms. “Revenant,” she said. “If you’re going to have issues working with Loba, you need to tell me.”

“Why would I have a problem?” Revenant scoffed.

“She didn’t exactly shy away from telling everyone how you two are acquainted,” was Anita’s reply.

“Oh, please,” said Revenant. “It’s not like I murdered her parents or anything. I don’t care if she’s holding some petty old grudge.”

“Normally I’d agree,” said Anita. “But I’m asking because you’ve been off since this morning. If you really don’t care, then get focused and don’t screw anything else up.”

“I haven’t—I haven’t been _off—_ ” Revenant sputtered angrily, but apparently the talk was over because Anita waved him out of the office. He stomped back to the prep area, where Loba was talking to Bloodhound. She immediately stopped talking as soon as she saw him, which made him even more pissed off. “Is there a _problem_ , Loba?” he snarled. “Besides your five-inch heels? I’m pretty sure those don’t comply with workplace safety regulations.”

“They’re six inches,” Loba sniffed, which wasn’t true. “ _And_ they’re treaded on the bottom.” She looked down and smirked. “You’re not wearing any shoes, though, and I’m pretty sure _that’s_ non-compliant.”

“I’m about to make your face non-compliant,” Revenant retorted, and Bloodhound quickly stepped between them.

“The drink orders are getting a little backed up, _félagi_ ,” They said. Revenant glowered at them, and they just stared right back.

“Fine,” he said, because he really didn’t have much of a problem with Bloodhound, aside from them being irritatingly cheery lately.

“Loba did tell us what happened when she was young,” Bloodhound continued when they were both over at the counter. Ah, fuck. They were going to keep talking. Why couldn’t everybody just shut up and do their jobs?

“So?” said Revenant. “I don’t care. I don’t owe her anything.”

Maybe Bloodhound was going to say something else, but Octane came barreling out of the storeroom with his arms full of coffee syrups and ran headfirst into Renee carrying a tray of quiches. The whole tray upended on the floor, and Renee just stared at it.

“Oh my god Renee, I’m sorry!” Octane yelped. He set down the syrups and began gathering up the quiches scattered everywhere.

“Octane, we can’t sell those,” Renee said when he started piling them back on the tray.

Octane looked up at her, then back at the quiches, and frowned. “What? What do we do with them, then?”

Renee shrugged. “Throw them in the garbage?”

“Ohh, not if I can help it!” Octane began shoveling them into his mouth. Bloodhound watched him thoughtfully, then crouched down and started stuffing quiches in their pockets.

“Disgusting meatbags,” Revenant muttered, and started making drinks.

Octane ran to the breakroom with the remaining quiches, but reappeared two seconds later. “Revenant!” he yelled, and Revenant suppressed the urge to break his neck. “Your locker is glued shut! _No bueno!_ ”

“I don’t use my locker,” Revenant said without turning around. He could guess who glued it shut, however. He started brainstorming some revenge.

“I know, I’m using it,” Octane said. “I’ve got a bunch of energy drinks in there. Think you could get it open for me?”

Revenant weighed the pros and cons of that request—pro: he’d get to be destructive, con: he’d be helping Octane—and decided to go for it. He stalked into the breakroom and tore the door off the locker, crumpling the ones around it in the process. “There,” he snarled, throwing the twisted piece of metal on the floor.

“ _Gracias, amigo!_ ” Octane said cheerfully.

“Aaagh,” Revenant said. He stomped back out of the breakroom and just barely managed to sidestep Loba’s extended ankle. “Trying to trip me, girlie?” he growled.

“At the very least, _demonio_ ,” Loba hissed back.

Revenant grabbed the nearest liquid container—strawberry puree—and dumped it all over her jacket. “Oops, my bad. I guess I tripped on something.”

Loba reacted faster than he expected and emptied a can of powdered milk on his head. She sprinted out of the prep area before he got a chance to retaliate. Bastard. Revenant stalked back over to the drink line, leaving a trail of crunchy powder.

Pathfinder was very excited. As soon as he’d arrived at work, Ajay had demanded that someone go get caffeine from the coffee shop. He and Mirage had both volunteered, so they’d done rock-paper-scissors, and Pathfinder had won! Yay! That meant he would get to see Revenant!

Even better was when he arrived at the coffee shop and saw a new employee. Another person to make friends with! This was great. Pathfinder trotted up to the register Renee was at and said, “Good morning, friend! How are you today?” (Renee almost counted as a best friend because she was Elliott’s best friend and Elliott was Pathfinder’s best friend.)

“Hey, Path,” said Renee. “Getting coffee for your bakery squad?”

“Yes!” said Pathfinder, and rattled off everyone’s orders. He saw Octane start whipping them up. Bloodhound and the new employee were just sort of standing around trying to look busy.

He didn’t see Revenant anywhere, but before he could ask, Renee said, “If you’re looking for Revenant, he went on break five minutes ago.”

“Aww,” said Pathfinder, his spirits deflating a little. He made sure to keep a happy face on his screen, though. “I will go say hi to the new person, then!” He waved to Bloodhound, and they waved back.

“Hello, Pathfinder,” Bloodhound said. “This is Loba. She just started today, for delivery.”

Pathfinder gasped. “Delivery! That’s so cool, friend! Maybe we will order that next time. Hello Loba, I’m Pathfinder. It’s wonderful to meet you!” He stuck out his hand and displayed the biggest grin he had.

Loba accepted the hand and shook it, an uncertain smile on her face. “It’s… lovely to meet you, too,” she said. “You’re very friendly for a robot.”

“I love being friendly!” Pathfinder replied, then realized she was probably comparing him to Revenant. “I bet you’ve met Revenant! He can be very rude.” Pathfinder paused, trying to think of how else to defend his boyfriend(?). They hadn’t had any insightful talks yet (although Pathfinder was definitely looking forward to getting to know him better!) so he settled for “He makes very good drinks, though!”

“He _is_ rude,” Loba said. “I’m going to make his life a living hell.” What? No!

“That’s not nice, friend!” Pathfinder exclaimed. “Why would you do that?”

“Because he deserves it,” Loba replied. “That _demonio_ mugged me on my way to school when I was only eight years old! He took my whole backpack, and since my lunch pass was in my pack I didn’t get lunch that day.”

Oh, my, that did sound like a terrible thing to do. “Um, maybe if you talk to him,” Pathfinder ventured, “He might apologize?” Pathfinder couldn’t help a skeptical emoji from popping up on his screen, because, really, Revenant apologizing to _anybody_ was very unlikely.

“No, I think I’ll stick with my revenge plan,” Loba said.

“I’ll try talking to him, then,” Pathfinder decided. “I would like it if all of my friends got along!”

“I’m not your friend,” Loba said. “We just met.”

“I’m sure we will be great friends eventually!” Pathfinder said happily.

Bloodhound inclined their head towards the back of the store. “Revenant went out the back door. He may still be out there.”

Pathfinder gasped. “Really? Great, thank you so much!” He turned to walk that way and Bloodhound tapped his arm.

“Take these,” they said, pulling several little pastries from their pockets. “For the birds out back.”

Pathfinder happily accepted them. He liked trying to make friends with animals, but a lot of the time they didn’t like him. “Thank you, friend! I will be back in a bit for the order,” he called to Renee as he hurried through the prep area to the back door.

Pathfinder stepped out the back door and looked around. Revenant didn’t seem to be out there. That was very disappointing. He had been so excited to see him! Pathfinder sighed and sat down, gently crumbling up the quiches and scattering them on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Pathfinder’s head shot up towards the voice. There was Revenant! Perched on the fire escape like a beautiful metal spider. Pathfinder’s emotions swelled up as soon as he saw him, hearts dancing across the happy face on his screen.

“Hello, friend!” Pathfinder said excitedly as Revenant skittered down. “I was feeding some egg pastry to the birds! I think they’re waiting until I’m gone. But I really came out to see you!”

“Oh.” Revenant sat down beside Pathfinder and grasped his hand, much to Pathfinder’s delight.

“How are you doing today, friend?” he asked brightly. “You seem to be covered with powdered milk.”

“That was Loba, the new delivery person,” said Revenant. “She’s trying to get me to retaliate, but I’m not gonna take the bait.”

“Are you sure about that?” Pathfinder asked. He was pretty sure Revenant already had. “She had strawberry puree all over her jacket. I don’t think she put that there herself!”

Revenant smirked. “That was an accident. She tripped me.”

Pathfinder tilted his head slightly. He thought Revenant was probably lying, but it would be rude to accuse him of that. Pathfinder began calculating the odds of it actually being true, tilting his head further.

“Goddamn shit!” Revenant shrieked. “Okay, okay! I dumped it on her. Stop looking at me like that.”

Pathfinder straightened up, confused. “Like what, friend?”

“All judgy and… fuckin’ cute,” Revenant mumbled.

Pathfinder was elated! He loved getting compliments. It was even better coming from Revenant, who was his actual boyfriend! Well, maybe. They’d only had one date. “Thank you!” Pathfinder said, hearts and a blushing emoji dancing on his screen. “You are very cute too!”

Revenant stared at the ground and didn’t say anything, and Pathfinder remembered the other reason he’d gone looking for Revenant. He leaned forward and down a bit, trying to look into Revenant’s face. “Perhaps if you apologize to Loba for your past incident, you could both put that behind you and be friends!”

“Hell no!” Revenant jerked his head up and turned to Pathfinder at the same time, bumping their foreheads together.

Stunned, Pathfinder stayed with his head pressed to Revenant’s for probably a few seconds too long. Then he scrambled backwards, frantically waving his arms around, panic on his display. “I’m sorry, friend! I wasn’t trying to—that is, I wouldn’t—”

Revenant brought a hand up and gingerly rubbed his forehead. “What the fuck are you on about?” he asked, sounding much more subdued than a moment ago.

“I, um, didn’t mean to kiss you,” Pathfinder sputtered. “It was an accident! I would definitely want to ask you before doing it on purpose!”

“Huh,” said Revenant. “That was a… huh.” He didn’t sound upset, so Pathfinder calmed down a little. Revenant lowered his hand and shook his head. “Anyway, I don’t apologize to people because I’m never sorry.”

Really? Pathfinder thought about that. “Wow. That’s quite something, friend. Although it implies that you don’t care about anyone.”

“I don’t,” Revenant said, and Pathfinder’s feelings sank, a sad face popping up on his screen. It was Revenant’s turn to panic. “Ugh, shit! Except for you! I’ll apologize to you… if I ever need to.”

Pathfinder clapped his hands happily. “I care about you too, friend!”

“Yeah, I dunno why,” Revenant grumbled. “So, uh, I was gonna call you but I hadn’t got around to it yet. You wanna go out again?”

“Yes, of course!” Pathfinder said. “May I suggest a place or did you already have something in mind?” Pathfinder had been talking to Natalie about the Apex Games, and although she said it was probably going to be a very long time before they were operational, she could take him in to see some of the construction. Pathfinder thought Revenant would probably be interested in that.

“I… didn’t have anything in mind,” Revenant muttered.

Pathfinder immediately began explaining where they could go, and as he spoke he could see Revenant getting interested, which made him more excited. By the time he finished he was practically bouncing up and down and Revenant looked mildly amused.

“That sounds nice,” Revenant said. “I’d, uh, I’d like to go with you.”

“Hooray!” said Pathfinder. “I’m so glad! It’s going to be lots of fun!” Experimentally, he took Revenant’s hand again, and was rewarded with a small squeeze of his fingers. This was definitely one of the best days ever!

Elliott strolled down the street towards the coffee shop. Pathfinder had been gone for nearly thirty minutes and Ajay had begun complaining about the continued lack of caffeine, so Elliott had immediately volunteered to go get him. Ajay had rolled her eyes and shooed him out the door.

Elliott jogged nearly the whole way there, since he promised Ajay he’d be quick. He _had_ to stop before going in, though, just to freshen himself up. Luckily he always carried a comb, hair gel, skin lotion, beard oil, and a little bit of spray fragrance. Once he was satisfied with how his reflection in the store window looked, he blew it a few kisses and swaggered through the door.

“Hey, dumbass,” said Renee, who was behind the cash register. Elliott danced over and offered his fist for a bump, which she obliged. “Are you here to get the order? We had to remake two of them because they were starting to melt.”

“Yessiree,” Elliott replied. “Where did Pathfinder go?”

Renee jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “He went out the back door about twenty minutes ago looking for Revenant.”

“Psshhh!” said Elliott. “Figures Pathfinder would come over here and immediately get distracted.” He scanned the shop looking for Bloodhound.

“I know, right?” said Renee. “Bloodhound just went back to the storeroom, by the way. But they did see you primping outside the window.”

“Oh, good,” said Elliott, flipping his hair. “Because I look fantastic.”

“That’s…” Renee blinked. “Exactly what they said. Wow. I think you found your soulmate, Elliott. Congratulations.” She leaned over the counter and smacked him on the shoulder.

Elliott gasped. “You really think so? Oh my god. But we’ve only gone on one date!” Had all his years of honing his flirting skills finally paid off? Hot damn!

“Drinks for Pathfinder!” Octane yelled, even though he was standing right behind Renee. “They were ready awhile ago!”

“I know, I’ll get those in a minute,” Elliott said. He just had to say hi to Bloodhound first. He slipped behind the counter, took one step towards the storeroom, and was stopped by the perfectly manicured hand of someone he didn’t know.

“Why do all these customers keep coming behind the counter?” she demanded. “Employees only, handsome.” She spun Elliott around and tried to push him back out, but he dug his heels in.

“Oh, yeah, no, I know,” he said, trying to duck past her. She blocked his way with both arms. “I’m just gonna say hi to Bloodhound real quick.” He glanced at Renee for help, but she was just eating a muffin and watching. “C’mon, I’ll only be a minute.” He dove under the woman’s arm but she brought her leg up and kneed him in the gut. “Owwwww!” Elliott rolled around on the floor holding his stomach. “Really? That was uncaf—unc—afrall— _uncalled_ for, oh I like your shoes.”

“Why, thank you,” said the woman. “You still can’t come back here.” She turned and called over her shoulder, “Bloodhound! There’s a clown out here looking for you!”

Bloodhound came scurrying out of the storeroom. “Elliott?” They stopped short when they saw him lying on the floor. “Are you all right?”

“Ha, ha, yeah… I’m practicing my, uh… defense methods.” Elliott gave Bloodhound the brightest smile he could while shimmying along the floor like a caterpillar, trying to put some distance between him and the new person.

“I see.” Bloodhound handed the woman the packages of coffee cups they had had in their hands and crouched down beside Elliott. “You look very nice today.”

Elliott blushed. He knew he looked good, but he never tired of Bloodhound telling him so. “Thanks, babe.” He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “I woke up like this. Easy to do when you’re me!”

Bloodhound nodded, then gestured to the woman. “Elliott, this is our new employee, Loba. Loba, this is Elliott, my _kærasti_.”

Elliott saluted her, then smoothly turned the salute into a finger gun and a wink. “Hey.”

Loba raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between them. “This is _your_ boyfriend?” she asked Bloodhound.

“Yes,” Bloodhound said proudly. They reached out a finger and booped him on the nose.

Elliott nearly swooned, but regained his composure quickly enough to plant a suave kiss on the front of their mask before they leaned away. Then he gave Bloodhound a sexy smile.

The two of them stayed on the floor staring into each other’s eyes for what seemed like ten minutes. It was actually just twenty seconds, during which Anita came out of the office to see what all the commotion had been.

“Why is Octane the only one making orders?” she asked, glancing around with a frown.

“I’ll get right on that, beautiful,” Loba said, sauntering past her with purposeful swing of her hips.

“You damn well better,” Anita said. “Bloodhound, please get off the floor. Whose drink order is this? It looks like it needs to be remade.”

“It’s for Pathfinder!” Octane shouted from the drink line. “We gotta remake the whole thing now? Ay yi yi!”

“Ah, I’m coming,” Bloodhound said. They grabbed Elliott’s hand and brought it to their mask to mime a kiss. “I will see you later, Elliott.”

Elliott turned beet red and managed to sputter, “Okay!” as Bloodhound jumped to their feet and scurried over to help Octane.

A door in the back slammed open with a destructive _bang!_ and Elliott heard Revenant yell angrily, “I’m back from my break!” (Well, Elliott assumed he was angry because Revenant _always_ sounded angry.)

“Oh, Elliott!” exclaimed Pathfinder, suddenly appearing next to him. “Did Ajay send you after me? I am sorry for taking so long! I had to talk to Revenant about something important!”

“Nah, nah, it’s fine,” Elliott said, finally getting up off the floor. “We better get back before she sends Alexander after us.”

“It’s too late for that,” said Alexander, who had just walked through the coffee shop doors. “How two of you cannot complete such a simple task escapes me.”

“They’re almost ready,” Renee told him as he stode up to the counter.

“Oh, so it’s the baristas who are incompetent, then,” Alexander said knowingly.

“Fuck off!” Revenant yelled.

“Hey, hey!” Octane chimed in. “This is the third time we’ve made this order! Cut us some slack, old man!”

Pathfinder and Elliott both started trying to explain themselves at the same time, but Alexander held up a hand to silence them. “I don’t need to hear your feeble excuses.” He pointed to the door. “Get back to the bakery.”

“Yes, sir!” Pathfinder said, saluting. He waved to Revenant. “Good-bye friend! I am looking forward to our date!”

Loba paused with her hand on a whipped cream bottle. “ _What?_ ” She turned to Revenant, her mouth twisting with disgust. “ _You_ have a _date?_ ”

“Yeah, I do!” Revenant growled. “Why, jealous because you can’t get one?”

Loba was about to cover Revenant’s face with whipped cream, but Anita snatched the canister away from her. “Would you all finish this fucking order already!” She yelled.

The coffee shop fell into complete silence except for the sound of pouring and blending. After two minutes, Anita finally presented Alexander with the completed tray of fresh drinks.

“Move it,” Alexander said, kicking both Elliot and Pathfinder’s ankles.

“Bye, Bloodhound!” Elliottt called, waving to his adorable sweetheart. Bloodhound waved back and blew him a kiss.

“Have a great day, friends!” Pathfinder added as Alexander physically herded them out the door. “I hope we will all hang out again soon!”

All Ajay had to say when they got back to the bakery was “I am _never_ sending either of you to that coffee shop again.”


End file.
